A Life Changing Mistake
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: While on a trip to Africa with James' family and the other guys, Logan gets bitten by a mosquito. Seems like a totally normal thing, right? Wrong. It wasn't just any mosquito, but a mosquito that was carrying malaria. Will Logan ever be the same again?
1. Africa!

**I'm gonna make up for deleting Hidden! New Fanfic timeee! This one will be pretty interesting :P **

**Sooo here is the story. I was in the car with my mom driving home from Target when I started to think about my stories. I definitely wanted to write a sickfic, but after writing about 1,000 of them, I was running out of ideas. I asked my mom, who's a nurse, what she thought I should write about…and after talking for a while, she came up with malaria…so there it is…this fanfic is going to be about Logan getting malaria :D I'm evil…I know ;) **

**Oh yeah and the guys are 13 in this :)**

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" James came dashing down the hallways at school.

It was the last day before summer vacation for the guys. James always went away for a week to a really exotic place with his family. The other guys didn't do much…they'd go to the beach and pool, average stuff like that. They loved James, but hated it when he would rub how he was going away into their faces.

"Yeah?" Logan turned around.

"I'm going to a safari in Africa next week!" James cheered.

"Cool…" Logan, Carlos, and Kendall tried to act excited.

"AND…you guys are coming!" James jumped up and down with excitement.

"What?" Kendall questioned being confused.

"I had my mom call up all of your moms! They said yes!" James smiled.

"Oh." Logan looked down at his feet, "Who did you call for me?"

"Mrs. Knight, stupid…she'd been your mom for 4 years!" James exclaimed.

Way back when Logan was little, his parents weren't good parents at all. They'd constantly try to bring Logan down with their harsh words. After being called 'useless', 'worthless', and a 'loser' by his parents for all of his life…Logan was on the verge of breaking. Things got worse when his dad began locking him in the basement for hours without lights, food, or water. Kendall, Logan's friend, soon found out about this and his family ended up adopting Logan when he turned 9.

Logan nodded, "Yeah." He laughed, "So we're all going to Africa?"

"Yes!" James yelled with excitement, "Isn't it amazing?"

"Totally." Carlos said nervously.

"What's wrong, Litos?" James questioned.

"D-don't people always get s-sick in Africa b-by those e-evil mosquitoes that give people malaria?" Carlos shivered with fear.

"Carlos, were going to get shots so they can't make us sick…my mom is taking us all tomorrow!" James assured.

The guys all smiled and chatted about the trip, secretly on the inside…Logan was freaking out. He had a deathly fear of needles. It brought back memories of being all cut up from the rusted stairway to his basement. Blood and anything along that line had the power to make Logan scared out of his mind…there was no way he'd be able to get that shot without freaking out.

**Good set up so far? I'm soooooo excited to write this!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. What Are The Odds?

**Second Chapterrr! :P gonna try and make it as funny as possible…but, well, I'm not the funniest person…soooo…WISH ME LUUUUUUCK! **

**I repeat some letters in my words…it's more funnnnnn!**

**Here we go :) chapter time!**

Logan stood beside Mrs. Knight and Kendall at the doctor's office. Logan held onto Kendall's hand with all of his might.

"Loges…you don't have to be scared…it's just one shot!" Kendall laughed.

Logan just let out a small whimper and hugged onto his brother's shirt. Mrs. Knight looked at Logan sympathetically and tousled his hair. Suddenly, a tall man came to the door with some papers…

"Logan Mitchell."

Logan skittishly walked over to the door and inside the room with the doctor. The doctor instructed Logan to sit down on a big chair. He took out a few alcohol rubbing pads and swiped Logan's arm a couple times. He then took out a huge needle. Inside the needle was a weird looking liquid.

"Ok, Logan, let me see your arm…"

Logan shook his head and held his arm back far away from the doctor.

"I need to give you your shot."

"No." Logan whined, "Please, don't…"

The doctor got closer to Logan, but he got up and ran to the corner, trying to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Stupid kids…" The doctor mumbled under his breath, "Give me your arm!"

Logan started to cry as he tried to shove his body even farther into the corner.

"FINE! I won't give you the needle; I'll give you the spray…ok?"

Logan nodded slowly and wearily as he came back over to the chair and sat down. The doctor took one of those sticks that you put onto the patient's tongue and stuck it into Logan's mouth with the spray in the other hand. Before the doctor could put the spray into Logan's mouth, he must have pushed the stick back to far because Logan started to gag.

"What are you doing?" The doctor yelled.

Karma.

Logan puked all over the doctor.

"UGH!" The doctor screamed as he kicked a chair.

Logan grabbed a Band-Aid and put it on his arm, as if he had gotten the shot, and then ran out the door back over to Mrs. Knight and Kendall. He rubbed his eyes a few times to make it look like he was crying, so they would believe him when he told them what happened.

"It was ok, I'm fine now though." Logan sighed.

Kendall hugged Logan, "Well, it's over with now, buddy."

Logan smiled, "Thanks, Kendall."

On the way home, Logan didn't really care if he didn't get the shot; I mean what are the chances of him getting bitten by an infected mosquito? Slim to none…or so he thought…

**Yeah I know…it probably wasn't funny hahah :) good chapter though? Let me know!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Fright of the Flights

**Hi! I'm feel a little better now; tired for once in my life, but better haha. Here is an update on a story that I almost forgot about! **

Logan could barely sleep that night. He was too excited. Being in Africa would mean he could study all of the animals and plants. He'd have such a wonderful time! That was a fact. The raven haired boy tossed and turned in bed, not being able to stop thinking about the day that was ahead of him.

"Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Kendall?" Logan asked from across the bedroom him and his brother shared.

"I can't sleep." Kendall sighed.

"Why?" Logan cooed, "Are you ok, buddy?"

"You're going to laugh." Kendall added.

"No I'm not!" Logan pleaded.

"Fiiiine…" Kendall began, "imafraidofplanes." Kendall blurted out so fast that Logan could barely understand him.

"Oh." Logan mumbled, "…why?"

"Well what if the engine fails or something?" Kendall questioned.

"The chances of that happening are so slim, Kenny…" Logan smiled, "Don't worry…we are going to have a great time."

"I guess you're right." Kendall added, "But if there is any turbulence, you might have to like hold my hand or something." Kendall blushed, hating the fact that he was acting so 'childlike'.

"As long as you don't mind the fact that I'll probably be sleeping, I'm fine with that." Logan teased.

"How long is the plane ride?"

"Maybe about 18 hours."

"You're going to sleep for 18 hours?!" Kendall giggled.

"I was kidding, Kenny…of course I'll hold your hand." Logan grinned.

"Carlos and James are going to laugh…I didn't tell them about how I was afraid of flying and all that." Kendall whimpered.

"They do it out of love." Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm tired…can I go to bed now." He teased.

Kendall picked up his pillow and whacked Logan with it, "But I'm not!"

Logan pretended to yawn and then lied down, closing his eyes and snoring.

"I hate you." Kendall laughed.

"Love you too, Kendall." Logan chuckled as he flicked off the lamp.

**Short…sorry about that. Hope you guys liked it though.**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
